nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Interactive objects (Droplets)
A list of interactive objects in the game Droplets. Moving blocks Moving blocks appear to be a square block that is a brown or purple colour. They also have a thin light brown strip (or ledge) at the top of the block. Certain moving blocks are rectangular and long, so flying creatures carry them on their shoulders. Moving blocks move horizontally across the screen. If a rabbit lands on one, it will automatically fall asleep and will stop falling. This prevents the rabbit from continuing downwards and possibly landing on a block that gives the player points. This is why the player must try to aim the rabbits so that they do not land on these blocks. Block_moving 1.png|A normal moving block Lifted_block 1.PNG|A moving block lifted by flying creatures Bombs Bombs are touch-activated objects found throughout certain levels, in balloons or standing on platforms. If a bomb is on a platform, it can walk around with its feet. When a rabbit comes into contact with a bomb, the rabbit will not die, but will instead bounce into the air as a result of the explosion of the bomb. The same reaction also applies to bombs in balloon baskets - if a rabbit touches the bomb in the basket, it will cartwheel away through the air. If the rabbit touches the balloon, however, the balloon will pop and the bomb will fall to the ground below. Bombs are capable of destroying blocks and pushing rabbits away with their explosions. After a rabbit touches a bomb and has finished cartwheeling, it will always float away with its ears horizontally positioned, even if it was falling with its ears vertically positioned before it touched the bomb. Bombs will also grant the player twenty-five points if a rabbit explodes one. However, this is often a meager amount of points, since the amount of points needed to complete a level is usually in the hundreds or even the thousands. Because of this, it is not necessary for the player to try to aim the rabbit to explode bombs for the purpose of collecting points. Bombs_droplet 1.PNG|A group of bombs Bomb_balloon 1.PNG|A bomb in the basket of a balloon Pipes Pipes are first encountered on level two and last encountered on level thirty. They can be found anywhere in a level, floating in mid-air or running through a block. If a rabbit is floating downward and comes into contact with the entrance to a pipe, it will enter the pipe. The rabbit will then float out of the exit of the pipe when it reaches the exit. The rabbit exits a pipe with its ears horizontally positioned, even if it was falling with its ears vertically positioned before it entered the pipe. Wind Wind appears to take the form of small yellow crosses that have a yellow dot in the middle. These crosses float around and represent the direction of the wind. The machine or creature that generates the wind is a long gray rectangle that has an opening on one side. Wind, as represented by the yellow crosses, flows in many different directions throughout the game. The direction of the wind is always represented by the direction the yellow crosses are floating. If a rabbit comes near wind, it will also float in the direction of the crosses. It will be more affected by the wind if its ears are open and horizontal, and less with the wind of its ears are vertical. If a rabbit's ears are open and it is floating through wind, it will spin around and around, counterclockwise. If a rabbit is falling with its ears vertically positioned, then it will fall normally, except for the fact that it is being pushed slightly by the wind. Springs Appearance Springs are pink rectangles that are placed on a diagonal angle or at a vertical angle on platforms. The top of the rectangle is a light pink colour, while the bottom third is dark pink. There appears to be little bumps and notches in the rectangle, which adds to the appearance that the springs are made of rubber. Controlled springs are, similarly, pink. However, they take the appearance of a living creature more than just a rubber rectangle. They actually appear quite like a rabbit. They have a rectangular body, and two long ears that are placed at a ninety degree angle from each other. On the body there are two eyes that appear to reveal that the creature is happy. The creature also appears to have four legs. Within the ears, there is a spring. On the left ear, a spring is located. At the end of the spring is a bouncy rubber pad. This pad is what propels the rabbit when it lands on this creature. The creature may be unaware that a spring is located between its ears, or it may be happy to help the rabbits gain points. Game information Both types of springs act almost the same way in the game. The first difference is that normal springs do not move - they stay in one spot, on the platform they are located on, while controlled springs move around on their platform. However, whenever the rabbit comes into contact with either type of spring, it will bounce off at a diagonal angle. The second difference is that, with the controlled spring, it will wait for the player to click with the mouse before firing the rabbit. Only after the player has clicked will the controlled spring bounce the rabbit away. Both springs bounce the rabbit in a way that so that it cartwheels through the air after it has been bounced. Also, the rabbit will always float through the air with its ears horizontally positioned after being bounced by a spring, even if it was falling with its ears vertically positioned before it touched the spring. Spring_auto 1.png|A controlled spring Springs 1.PNG|An average spring Spring 1.PNG|A vertically angled spring Conveyor belts Conveyor belts are made up of a long grey belt with several lighter grey stripes on it. The belt runs around a certain number of golden wheels that spin and move the belt along. Conveyor belts are found on platforms in this game. If a falling rabbit comes into contact with a conveyor belt, then it will automatically fall asleep and let the conveyor belt push it along. When the conveyor belt ends, the rabbit will awaken and continue falling, just as it was before it came into contact with the conveyor belt. However, a rabbit will always float away from a conveyor belt with its ears horizontally positioned, even if it was falling with its ears vertically positioned before it touched the conveyor belt. Score blocks There are three types of score blocks in Droplets, and each has a different appearance. First is the one hundred point score block. This block is light green with a big "100" written on it in block letters. The second type is the five hundred point score block. This block is purple with a big "500" written on it in block letters. The third and final type of score block is the one thousand point score block. This block is red with a big "1000" written on it in block letters. Whenever a falling rabbit comes into contact with one, it will automatically fall asleep. Also, depending on the type of score block, the player will receive a certain amount of points relating to the number displayed on the score block. For instance, a one hundred point score block will give the player 100 points. Points are necessary for level completion, so it is important that the player tries to land the rabbit on as many as possible. red block.PNG|A 1000 score block green block.PNG|A 100 score block. purple block.PNG|A 500 score block Carrots Carrots are the only pickups in Droplets. They are scattered throughout almost all the levels. If a rabbit comes into contact with a carrot, it will disappear, and the player will be granted 200 points. Rabbits will continue to fall, though, right through the carrot, even after contact is made. Since a certain amount of points is necessary to complete each level, and sometimes the collection of carrots is necessary to achieve those points, it is important for the player to try to aim the rabbit so that it can collect as many carrots as possible. Also, unlike the other main method of gaining points - score blocks - a rabbit can collect as many carrots as it can - there is no limit on the amount of carrots one rabbit can obtain. Unobtainable carrot One level of Droplets features a carrot that is placed inside a solid object that a rabbit cannot fall through. This is possibly the only level that not all carrots can be collected, as this carrot is unobtainable. D Category:Droplets D